The Storm
by erickatie
Summary: After Lois and Clark disappeared and Jimmy passed away Oliver and Chloe fell in love, they moved in together and are extremely happy. But nothing ever stays the same in Smallville...
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you off to?" Oliver said clearing his throat.

Chloe jump at the sound of his voice. "No where." She smiled.

He walked over to her in disbelief. "I'm not quite sure that I believe you."

She was taken back. Oliver and her had became very close since Jimmy passed and Clark and Lois seemed to disappear into thin air. It had been almost a year now, but she never gave up hope that Clark and Lois would return. Oliver had moved into the watch tower with her about a month ago, and he seemed to look after her every move.

"What do you mean?"

"Clark has been out of the picture for the past year and yet he is still standing between you and me. Only now he's taller and wider and as hard as I try, Chloe,… I can't seem to reach around him to you."

She took a deep breath and reached into her purse pulling out a DVD. "This isn't the way I had planned this. I actually planned on have breakfast sent over from your favorite restaurant and I thought that I would have this playing on the TV when you woke up." She handed it to him with tears in her eyes. "I guess this way works just as good."

"What is it?" He asked confused.

"Play it."

He walked over and placed it into the DVD player. His forehead was wrinkled with confusion. The movie began to play. Chloe sat with her hands folded onto her lap. Behind her was a green curtain the color of Oliver's green arrow suite.

"Well I guess by now you have began to wander why I've been sneaking out every morning before you get up. I didn't want you to worry when you heard me barfing my head off in the bathroom. So I'd go over to the Talon and have a cup of coffee. Then when my stomach settled I'd come back to you."

Oliver looked over at Chloe still confused and dazed. Then he returned his attention to the disc that she had recorded for him.

"Oliver, I have loved two men in my life. Both of them will always be apart of my heart. Both of them I loved differently. But never have I loved or wanted anyone as much as I do you. I'm glad that you are my latter. And it has nothing to do with my green lather fetish either." She laughed. "Now I want to introduce you to some one."

The screen goes black then an image fades in slowly till it reveals a sonogram. Oliver's face is now pale as he turns to Chloe with his mouth opened wide. "Chloe?"

She nods yes as she wipes away a tear. "We're pregnant"

He pulls her into his arms and kisses her softly. Their tongues entwining with one another. He pulled back and looked into her eyes with a smile on his face. "I love you." He leaned down and whispered into her stomach. "And I love you."

He swooped her up into his arms and carried her up to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and crawled up next to her. He begin to kiss her again only this time his lips exploring every part of her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**The morning sun wrapped its warming rays around Chloe as she made her way down the busy streets of Metropolis. She seemed to glow with love and happiness for the first time in a long time. She was happy and she wanted the world to know it. She didn't want to leave their watch tower that they called home, but she had some errands to run and she promised Oliver that she would hurry back to him.**

**She stopped to stare in the window of Metropolis Baby store. She couldn't wait to spend the day in there with Oliver, she thought to herself as she rubbed her stomach. She smiled and took a deep breath, out of the corner of her eye she count the glimpse of a dear friend that had became a stranger. She turned quickly to see him hurry through the crowd to the other side of the street. **

"**Clark?" She whispered to herself, before she took off behind him.**

**She followed from a distance through the crowd of people. He turned down an alley way completely out of her sight. She stopped and looked around, but she knew he had slipped away from her once more. She closed her eyes tight trying to hold back the tears she hadn't shed in months.**

"**Don't you ever learn!" Clark said as he walked around the corner grabbing her shoulders tightly.**

"**Clark," She said gritting her teeth from the pain now flowing through her shoulders. **

"**Why can't you just leave me alone." He let her go and turned away from her.**

**Chloe rubbed her shoulder trying to ease the pain. "Clark, it's been a year. Everyone has moved on. Dinah and A.C. got married last month. Victor and Kara have started seeing each other." She paused. "Clark," She looked down at her stomach, then up at him. "I've moved on. I allowed myself to heel and I am happy for once in my life. Why can't you let go of the have been and could have been and be there for me."**

**Clark turned to her quickly, grabbing a hold of her as rage ran through his veins. " Clark Kent is dead. The guy who sat on his ass worrying about you mere mortals is dead. So stay away from me." He shoved her hard into the brick wall, then he just simply disappeared.**

****************************************************************************

"**I know, man." Oliver said into his cell phone. He was so happy about the news of the baby he had to tell A.C. "Yeah, alright man. Well I have to go." He said closing his phone at the sound of the front door opening. **

**Chloe entered with a limp. She had twisted her ankle when Clark shoved her. She closed the door and turned to see Oliver.**

"**Chloe," He rushed over to her. "What happened? Are you okay? Is the baby?"**

**She smiled a fake smile. "We are fine. I just sprang my ankle."**

**He lifted her up and carried her over to the sofa. "I'll get you some ice. And I'll call the doctor to come over and check you."**

**She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Oliver, I saw Clark today. Down town." She hesitated a moment. "He wasn't very happy to see me."**

**Oliver felt his blood began to boil. "Did he do this to you?"**

"**He wasn't his self. It was like he was on red kryptonite."**

**He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back. You stay right there."**

"**Oliver, please. Just let him go."**

"**He hurt you, Chloe. You. And I can't let that go, red kryptonite or not." He grabbed his keys from the table by the door. "I'll call Bart and have him to come and stay with you until I get back." He hurried out the door before she could say something to convince him not to leave.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe laid on the sofa in her apartment. Her head was throbbing from the knot that had rose on her forehead. Olive must have called Bart on his way out of the watch tower, because by the time Chloe could sit up straight he was standing over her, shaking his head.

"What's taking him so long?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"Chloe, baby girl, Oliver is a big boy. He can handle himself." He fluffed up her pillows and helped her to lay back down. "You need to rest. If I let anything happen to you, Oliver will kill me."

Chloe laughed at the thought of Oliver trying to catch Bart. "Ooh." She said grabbing her head.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked. "Aspirin, water."

"I'm fine, Bart." She closed her eyes. "I think I will get some rest."

*************** *******************

She drifted off to the day that Oliver first kissed her. It was a day that she would never forget. She had been working all night on a project for him. She was dead tired and had passed out on the sofa of the clock tower, while she was waiting on him to return home.

It must have been two-thirty when he arrived. The rattling of then elevator doors woke her up, she yawned as she tried to focus her eyes to make sure it was Oliver.

"Hey there sleep head." He grinned, laying some folders on the desk by the computer. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She stood up trying to get her second wind, but she was afraid that that ship had long but sailed. "You didn't wake me. I was just resting my eyes." She yawned again.

He glowered at her.

"Okay, okay, I was asleep. Even I need my rest.

He laughed. "I got those files that you called about."

"Wow, great." She walked over and started to go through them.

"Chloe,…" He reached over and took her hand. "These can wait."

She smiled. "All I need is a cup of freshly brewed coffee and I'll be just fine." She took her hand back and continued to glance through the vanilla folders.

"I'll sleep on the sofa tonight. Why don't you stay in my room and that way you can start on these first thing in the morning?"

She didn't know how much longer she could go without sleep, every since the day that Jimmy died, well she hadn't really slept much. She would get a couple of hours in before the nightmares began. She found out that if she pushed herself and overloaded her mind with projects that she wouldn't have those nightmares.

"C'mon. I'll even let you borrow a shirt to sleep in." He insisted.

"Okay," She smiled up at him.

She buttoned up the shirt, pausing to take in his expensive scent. It was amazing how warm and tranquil it smelled. She turned down the covers and waited for him to step out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth.

The door came open and Oliver exited, pausing at the sight of her tiny little frame in his shirt. He had always known that there was a physical attraction to her, but he never crossed that line of their friendship.

"What?" She asked.

"Ugh. Er." He babbled trying to gather his thoughts. "You look nice in my shirt."

She smile timidly. "Thanks."

"Ugh. I'm going to be on the sofa. If you need me." He started towards the door.

"Oliver,…" She said walking over to him. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Not leaving me." She reached up and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes, his pulse racing. He leaned carefully down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Then he quickly pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

*************** ************************

Chloe was brought back to present time when the doorbell rung. Bart had let Dinah and A.C. in.

"What time is it?" Chloe asked sitting up.

"Ten -thirty." Bart replied.

She stood up, limping on her swollen ankle over to the clock. "At night?" He heart sank and her head began to spin. Oliver had been gone over eight hours. All she could do was think what if? Her legs began to tremble.

"Chloe," Dinah said.

A.C. grabbed her just as she passed out. He carried her over to the sofa laying her down tenderly. "Maybe we should call a doctor." He said nervously.

"She just needs a few seconds. She'll come around." Dinah said.

********************************************************************

The alley way was dark, with the exception of a trash can some homeless man had lit for warmth and then left it t burn. Oliver waited in the corner for his long lost friend to come. He had spent the whole evening thinking of how he was going to fight the Kryptonian and still be able to return home to his soon to be wife and baby.

"Well, well, well." A familiar but dark voice said.

Oliver to turned to see Clark. "Clark,…"

"What, did little whiney, Chloe go running to you?"

Oliver bit his bottom lip. "There was a time that she ran to you, Clark."

Clark shuddered at that thought. He didn't want to remember the good things about his life. Especially the one person that he loved so much, but let even more stand in the way. "That was a different time. A different person." Clark laughed.

Oliver nodded in agreement. Clark was definitely a different person.

"So what, your trying to fill my shoes?" Clark grinned. "Trust me, Oliver, there big shoes to fill."

"Why did you hurt her? The Clark I know would never lay his hands on Chloe."

"Oliver," Clark moaned. "Why all the drama? Chloe was my sidekick. My puppet on a string if you will."

Oliver's hands turned into fist. His blood boiling within his veins. He knew it was the red kryptonite talking but it hurt him for anyone to say anything about Chloe. "You hurt her pretty bad. I had to phone a doctor to take a look at her."

Oliver's words stung, but he couldn't let his guard down. "Is she okay?" He shudder again. "Your just trying to get me to pretend that I care."

"You don't?"

"Your just merely weak humans. I could careless about any of you."

Oliver wiped the blood from his lip were he had bit it so hard that blood poured down his chin. "She is pregnant, Clark. And you better hope and pray that she and that baby is okay, or I'll rip you apart and send you back to the planet you came from."


	4. Chapter 4

"**She's pregnant?" Clark felt his hand as it balled into a fist. "You took advantage of her in her moment of weakness?"**

"**Trust me when I say that no one takes advantage of Chloe, Clark. I love her and she loves me."**

**Clark laughed. "Like you loved Lois?"**

"**That was a different time and a different love." Oliver reached into his pocket pulling out a little square lead box. "We're getting married, Clark"**

**Clark grinned a smug grin. "Your kidding right!" He stepped closer to Oliver. "She'll never love you, Oliver. Your just a pretend me. Ask Pete and Jimmy. You'll never out shine me. You'll always be the dark side of the moon. Her second choice."**

**Oliver swallowed hard at the lump in his throat. "Maybe so, but I'm okay with that. Are you okay with not being apart of her life at all?"**

"**That's a decision that I made. It's a decision that I'll stand by."**

**Oliver opened the box to reveal green kryptonite. Clark grabbed is stomach and fell to the ground.**

"**Where is it, Clark? Where is the red kryptonite?" Oliver asked.**

"**I'm not telling you. You can kill me, Oliver. I don't care."**

"**But Chloe does, Clark, and she'd never forgive me."**

**Clark raised his t-shirt to reveal an insulin pump, that was slowly pumping red kryptonite into his veins. Oliver quickly pulled the needle from his side and tossed the pump against the side of the building. **

*************************************************************************

**Dinah finally talked Chloe into lying down in her bedroom. She had A.C. to tout her up the stairs. She lied awake wandering when Oliver was coming back to her and if he was. She knew how cold and careless Clark could be on red kryptonite. She feared for Oliver's life. She blamed herself for telling him about Clark. **

**The door opened and Oliver slowly enter as not to wake her, if she was asleep. She sat up straight, a smile filling her face. Oliver hurried to her side. **

"**Are you okay?" She cried, looking him over for one little scratch.**

"**I'm fine, sweetie." He kissed her hand. "How's your ankle?" **

"**Sore." She batted her eyes. "Clark?" Her voice trembled as if it hurt to say his name.**

**The door once again opened and Clark entered. Chloe moaned. **

"**Clark,"**

"**Hey, Chloe." He eased his way over to her. "You alright."**

**She nodded yes as she wiped away her tears. "I thought that I had officially lost you too."**

**He smiled. "I was lost but never from you. I always thought of you. Wandered how you were." He took her other hand. "I'm sorry that you saw me like that. And that I hurt you."**

"**I know." She smiled tightly.**

"**I'm gonna go and talk to the others about finding Lois. You two should talk." Oliver kissed her once again, before he left the room.**


	5. Chapter 5

Just a brief note from author: I am very touched by all of my reviews and I take them to heart. I do plan on finishing this story and the next chapter will be longer. I have currently enrolled in college to get my doctrine in Psychology. I'm trying to get everything set up so that I can get back on track with my writing, so please bare with me. I will try to have something posted by this weekend. I'll make it as long as I can to help you guys out. And again thanks for your support.

Erickatie (Kathy-Lynn)


	6. Chapter 6

The room was filled with awkward silence as the door shut behind Oliver. Clark let out a sigh at the sight of Chloe's ankle wrapped in a bandage and the bump on her forehead. He took a seat next to her on the bed still caressing her hand. He didn't know what to say to her for the first time since he met her. He'd always protected her and now he was the cause of her injuries.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. You know that I would never hurt you."

She stroked the side of his cheek. "You weren't yourself, Clark." She paused for a moment. "It's not your fault."

"How's the baby?"

"Oliver told you!" She asked surprised.

Clark smiled a soft smile. "Yeah. He's a proud father to be." He paused

Chloe smiled a smile that lit up her whole face. She was relieved that Oliver was happy about the baby just as much as she was.

"I never thought of you and Oliver as a couple." He paused. "I can honestly say I didn't see it coming. When did you guys realize…"

Chloe cut him off. "… that we were in love?" She grinned. "We always had this attraction, but there was Lois and Jimmy. We just hid it away. Never acted on the way we felt. About six months ago I was working late at Oliver's apartment and well he kissed me. I guess that's when it first started. He moved in here with me about two months later. And now we're three months pregnant."

Clark took a deep breathe. He couldn't help but to wander if he had stayed would it be him that was about to be the father of her baby. "Are you happy?"

"Yes. I'm extremely happy."

He smiled a façade smile. "Then I'm happy for you."

The room was filled with awkwardness again. Clark stared into Chloe's beautiful green eyes. His heart breaking, longing to be the one for her. Realizing that she had described his and her relationship to a T. There had always been an attraction between them, but they had always been Lana and Jimmy. Now his chance had passed him by. He was too late again, just like always.

"I really wished that I was here for you. It must have been hard."

"It literally killed me, Clark. I had nightmares for months. I lived on coffee and doughnuts. I lived, slept and breathed Watchtower mode. Ollie brought me back to the sunlight. Showed me it was okay to live and smile. But mostly that Jimmy would want me happy and to love again."

"Chloe, it should have been me." He blurted out. "I should have been the one that showed you how to love again. Don't you see, we were always destined for one another, we just let the things and the people around us cloud our judgment. Chloe, it should have been me." He just had to say what was on his mind rather it made a difference or not.

Chloe's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe her ears. Here Clark was saying all the right words that she'd hoped and prayed for at the wrong time. The door opened up and Oliver entered. Clark wiped at a tear that had found it's way down his cheek and Chloe's mouth was still wide opened.

"Chloe, Hon, I think we might know were Lois is." Oliver said gleaming. His smile fading when he noticed the look on Chloe's face.


End file.
